In the discussion of the background that follows, reference is made to certain structures and/or methods. However, the following references should not be construed as an admission that these structures and/or methods constitute prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to demonstrate that such structures and/or methods do not qualify as prior art.
The patent document U.S. Pat. No. 6,571,496 relates to a portable visual display device with removable cassette. The visual display device has a holding member, and the cassette can be removable inserted into and removed from the holding member. This is done from the end of the holding member. The screws holding the outer end cap on one side are removed. Thereafter, the outer end cap is removed. Finally, the cassette slides out.
This solution has some general advantages. It gives a relatively easy way of replacing the cassette. The end customer/user of the display device can have one display device with several cassettes and rapidly change the print. But still it is possible to improve this solution even more.